The First Night
by SL919
Summary: Ricky spends the night over Amy’s house for the first time. What will it turn into? What will Ben do? Can Adrian handle it? Will it happen again?
1. Butterflies

Chapter 1 – Butterflies

**Ricky's POV**

I was in the hall at my locker when Adrian came behind me.

"Hey, stranger." She said in her sexy voice.

"Hey, sexy." I said as I turned around.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" She said looking up at me with puppy dog eyes and hugging me.

"Oh, I can't. I have to go over Amy's tonight and help with John." I said hoping she wouldn't freak out. But boy, was I wrong.

"Amy's?! What the hell are you going over her house for? She can take care of him by herself. She doesn't need to go whining and calling you every time the kid freaking cries. Gosh, she is so needy and clingy." She said making a scene causing people to stare.

"Adrian, I'm just gonna help Amy with John. What do you think I'm going to do? Have sex with her?" I said staring her down. "Plus, even if I did, what the hell do you care. It's my life. And we're just friends…friends with benefits. Come on Adrian. You can't quit me." I said putting the hair in her face behind her ear. "You're mine. Trust me."

"Yours? I'm not anyone's _especially_ yours." She said with rage in her eyes. "Don't every say that to me again."

"Please. I can say whatever I want to you. You will still call me. You will still want to have sex with me. You will still want me." I said looking at her red face.

"Think again. I don't need you." She said walking away. I just smirked. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I went to my place above the butcher shop and took a shower. Then I went over to Amy's house. I went in to find Amy and John. They weren't downstairs so I went up to Amy's room to find them both sleeping. Amy looked tired. I went up to her feeling I needed to do this. I lightly placed my lips on hers. Then, I went downstairs to get something to eat. When I was finished, I went back upstairs to see Amy awoke and holding John in her arms. She was beautiful. She saw me and put John back in his crib.

"I didn't notice you come in." She said sweetly.

"Yeah, I came in a while ago. I saw you sleeping, so I went downstairs to get something to eat." I said.

"Look, Ricky. I'm sorry about how I've been treating you lately. I've just been really stressed, and I've been a little…or a lot tired." She said looking down.

"You just had our son. Of course you're gonna be tired and stressed." I said kneeling down to her. "With everything going wrong in our lives, at least we got him." I said standing up and looking at John. "Look Amy, you are the first girl to ever have my child. Hopefully you are the last." I said.

"What?" She asked surprised. "What about Adrian?"

"I don't think I really want a kid with Adrian. John's the best son in the world. Besides, if I had a kid with Adrian, it could turn out pretty messed up." I said laughing.

"But it would have a great father." She said smiling.

"You think I'm a great father?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think you're a great father." She replied.

"Thanks, Amy. That means a lot coming from you." I said smirking.

"Don't mention it. So do you want to go downstairs and watch some TV?" She said. "I could take John's playpen down so he can be near us."

"Ok." I said smirking. I feel kind of weird. My stomach is feeling weird. I don't think it's nausea or anything. Ugh, I wish I knew what it was. I like this feeling. We walked downstairs to the couch. I don't know why, but I put my arm around her. I guess it made her uncomfortable because she moved it away.

"Ben." She said. That was all she had to say.

"Sorry." I said turning red. She giggled. We were sitting there for hours just talking and watching TV. We talked about Ben's jealousy, Adrian's jealousy, school, but most important, we talked about John, and how it was to be parents. Then, the phone rang. Amy went to go answer it. I looked at the clock and it was 9 o' clock.

"Sorry. Hold on." She said as she got up. There it goes again. The thing with my stomach. It was feeling weird again. The thing I liked. I had to figure out what it was. Just when I thought I knew what it was, Amy came back. It was still there, but it increased. "Sorry, that was my mom. She's staying over at David's tonight, so I'm going to have the house to myself. It's gonna be fun having the house to myself though. Whenever John cries, I will be hear all by myself to help. If you don't see me in school tomorrow, you'll know where I'll be. In bed." She said getting frustrated.

"How about I stay the night then?" I said knowing that she needed help.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." She said looking pitiful.

"Yes you can. You can ask me anything you want." I said taking her hand in mine. This time she didn't say "Ben", but instead…

"Ok. You can stay. But you can just sleep in the_ chair_ in my room." She said smiling.


	2. Lost for Words

Chapter 2 – Lost for Words

**Amy's POV**

Ricky and I woke up at six this morning to John's crying. I let him go back to sleep, but I stayed up. It was an hour later when I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs to go see who it was. I was still wearing my robe and my pajamas as it was a Saturday. It was Ben, and he was holding something behind his back.

"Hi, Ben." I said as he kissed me.

"Hey." He said showing me what was behind his back. It was a dozen roses. He handed them to me, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"They're beautiful." I said putting them in a vase.

"You're beautiful." He said smiling. "I saw Ricky's car in the driveway. Um, did he come over this morning?" He asked stepping through the doorway.

"Actually…" I was cut off by Ricky coming through the door holding John. I forgot he was just wearing jeans and his undershirt. Uh oh. Drama.

"Looks like this little fellow missed his mommy." He said as I smiled looking at my son. Ricky stood next to me. We looked at Ben, and I guess he can put two and two together because he looked at us very oddly. I looked away.

"Um, Amy. Can I talk to you _alone_?" He asked looking at Ricky.

"I get it, Ben." Ricky said smirking and walking into the living room with John.

"Amy, did he spend the night?" Ben asked raising one eye brow.

"Yeah, Ben. I needed help with John." I told him barely looking into his eyes.

"Where did he sleep?" He said capturing my eyes.

"I-In my room, but it's not…" He stopped me.

"That's all I needed to know." He said as he walked out of the house and slammed the door. I ran after him.

"Ben!" I called as he was about to get in his limo. "It's not what you think!" I yelled trying to get him to understand.

"You can forget about Bologna, and this relationship!" He said as he got into his limo and pulled off. I didn't want to cry, but I guess I couldn't help it. I guess I didn't know how much I was crying until I went back in the house, and walked into the living room to where Ricky was.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I hurt him." I said wiping my tears away.

"How, by letting me stay the night? We didn't do anything, and I slept in the chair." He said as he cradled John.

"We know that, but he doesn't. Ricky, Ben broke up with me." I said starting to cry again. "He actually broke up with me. Because I had baby. Because you're the father of said baby. Because you spent the night to take care of said baby. Because of his jealousy. Because…because……………I'm a bad person." I said laughing and crying at the same time. "Ben broke up with me because I'm a teenage mother, and because I'm a bad person." I said as Ricky put John in his playpen, and wrapped his arms around me into a hug.

"You're not a bad person. You're a very, very good person. I'm a bad person for causing all of this to happen to you. I'm sorry, Amy." He said feeling bad.

"You're not a bad person either, Ricky. And you didn't cause this to happen to me. Two people are needed to have a baby. You didn't cause this, and John is nothing to feel sorry for." I said looking into his dark brown eyes. They were filled with so much love, compassion, care………yet sneaky and untrustworthy too. I know Ricky loves his son, but I can't fall for Ricky. It would be wrong to fall for him, but…

"You're sweet, Amy. Do you know that? I wish I could be more like you sometimes. You have so much care." He said. "Honestly Ames, I do love you." He said as my mouth fell open a little. Did he just say that he loved me. I know he didn't just say he loved me. What am I suppose to do. I smacked him. "What was that for?" He asked stepping back smirking.

"I don't know. I just……Ricky…wow." I said lost for words. "I-I-I…"


	3. Say It

**Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, but I would like to say thank you to edward-and-bella-forever, caoanhp949, hollowmeadow, Candice, Pagan-Angel13, and :D for all of your AWESOME reviews. This is for you guys and all of you other readers. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 3 – Say It

**Ricky's POV**

"I don't know. I just……Ricky…wow." Amy said lost for words. "I-I-I…"

"You what?" I asked smirking, wanting her to say she loved me.

"I just broke up with Ben." She said frowning.

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"But I do love you." She said smiling. I smirked. "Ricky, I've loved you for a long time. But I don't think right now is the perfect time to get in a relationship." She said.

"You're right." I said shaking my head.

"Ben just broke up with me, and I don't even think you and Adrian are through." She said. Ugh, Adrian. That girl is like a cigarette. You know it's bad for you, but you're just addicted to it. Well, Amy is my nicotine patch……wait, that didn't sound right. Well, I guess you know what I mean.

"You're right. But, Amy." I said taking her hand in mine. "For you, I'll do anything. You've changed me for the better. I have a son, and a beautiful girlfriend. Well, not yet, but you know." I said looking at her eyes. "I want to take things slow because last time we didn't do that." I said smirking.

"Yeah, last time we went NASCAR." She said laughing. I laughed too. "But we won the race." She said looking at John.

"We did." I said taking her hand in mine. "And I wouldn't have changed a thing."

"Me either." She said. I wanted to kiss her, but that would be too fast. Plus after the way I treated Adrian I don't think it would be right. I should have a closure with Adrian before starting things with Amy. But she surprised me and kissed me. I didn't know that a kiss could be so great…even a short one. With Adrian, it was just a kiss. With Amy, it was a connection.

"Wow. That was great. What was that for?" I asked as I smirked.

"Because you're great." She said. I hugged her.

"I should go." I said as I went upstairs and grabbed my shirt.

"Now? Why?" She asked.

"I need to go take care of some things, but I promise when I'm done I'll be back over here to see John and you." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Bye." She said as she stood at the door and watched me pull out of the driveway. I drove over to Adrian's place. She was getting something from her car when I came. I parked and got out.

"Hey, stranger." She said as she walked towards me smiling.

"Hi, Adrian." I said with no emotion on my face as I stood by my car.

"Want to come in. My mom and dad aren't in, and I could really use the company." She said as she came up to me and put her hand on my chest. I quickly removed it.

"Adrian, I can't anymore." I said as I saw the emotion on her face change to confusion.

"Why? Was it something I said? Was it something I did, or didn't do?" She asked.

"No, it's just that. I'm in love." I said as anger came across her face.

"In love?! With who…Amy?" She said sort of shaking at Amy's name.

"Yes, with Amy. I finally know what I want in life, and what I want is a family with Amy and John. I want them in my life forever, not you." I said getting back into my car.

"Stop." Adrian said banging on my window as I started my car. "STOP!!!" She yelled as I backed out of my spot. As I was pulling onto the road, I looked at my rearview mirror and saw Adrian crying on her knees. I didn't mean to hurt her that bad. I didn't mean to do that to her. She wasn't the best of girls, but she was at least a friend. She was someone I could talk to, that is until Amy and I got together. I drove to my apartment, and took a shower. I decided to call Adrian before I left to go to Amy's.

"Hello." I choked out as she picked up the phone.

"W-What do you w-want?" She asked. Obviously she was crying because you could barely understand her words.

"I want to say sorry. Adrian I love you, but I love you as a friend. All we can ever be is friends. All we ever were was friends. I'm _in_ love with Amy…" she cut me off.

"If this is because of John, you don't need to be with Amy. You don't need to feel pressured because you two have a son together. Ricky _I'm _in love with you, not her…" I stopped her right there.

"Adrian. No. I'm sorry. That's all I can say is sorry. I don't love you the way I love Amy. I have a connection with Amy." I said feeling bad for Adrian.

"I will never understand what she has that I don't. I give you what you want, and that is sex." She said.

"First, she has something you never will………my son. And you gave me what I want. I'm changed now, for the better. But Adrian, you and I had great sex." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Well, yeah. No one gives good sex like I do." She said seductively. We both laughed. "Look, I will never be ok with this, but Ricky. I hope you have a good life with your family." She said. I can tell she struggled with the word family.

"Thanks Adrian." I said surprised that she would say that.

"You're welcome. And I really do hope that we _all_ can be good friends." She said. I knew what she meant by saying all.

"Yeah. Me too. Well, I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Ok, bye." She said as she hung up the phone. Wow. I felt great. I had a friendship with Adrian, and now I could feel better about having a serious relationship with Amy. I drove over to Amy's house with my bag packed just in case she wanted me to stay. Hopefully she did because I had a great day planned for us. But as I pulled up, I saw Ben. I saw Ben leaving Amy's house smiling. What the hell is he smiling for?

**Uh Oh! I don't want to give the next chapter away, but here's a small sneak peak. (I'm making this up right now. I really didn't write the chapter yet, but this will be in it).**

**Ricky's POV**

I got out of my car and went to Ben.

"What the hell are you smiling for coming out of Amy's house?" I said as I approached him. He backed up and almost tripped.

"Um, I, um." He hesitated.

"You um, what? Tried to heal Amy's broken heart?" I said. "Because you know we're together."

"What?" He said looking confused.

"She didn't tell you." I said kind of shocked.

"No. She didn't even mention you in the conversation." He said.

"Really?" I said as we walked towards Amy's door. From the looks of it, it doesn't seem like I'll be spending the night tonight.

**Ok, that was the sneak peak. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Rush

Chapter 4 - Rush

**Ricky's POV**

I got out of my car and went to Ben.

"What the hell are you smiling for coming out of Amy's house?" I said as I approached him. He backed up and almost tripped.

"Um, I, um." He hesitated.

"You um, what? Tried to heal Amy's broken heart?" I said. "Because you know we're together."

"What?" He said looking confused.

"She didn't tell you." I said kind of shocked.

"No. She didn't even mention you in the conversation." He said.

"Really?" I said as we walked towards Amy's door. From the looks of it, it doesn't seem like I'll be spending the night tonight. When we got to the door I opened it with the key Amy gave me.

"Why do you have a key." Ben asked looking down at me unlocking the door.

"Because my son is in here." I said not looking up at him. When we got inside, no one was downstairs so we quietly walked upstairs to Amy's room. I opened the door and saw Amy holding a sleeping John.

"Why does Ricky have a key to your house. I'm your boyfriend." Ben said loudly startling John.

"Shhh!!" Amy said as she quickly got John to relax. She put him back in his crib and pushed us out of the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

"First, Ben. You broke up with me. You're _not _my boyfriend. Second..."

"Why didn't you tell him about us." I said interrupting.

"Ricky." She said almost inaudibly. She looked at Ben and took my hand. We went down the hallway.

"I thought you wanted to keep us a secret until the time was right." She asked looking up at me.

"No, you wanted to keep it a secret." I said kind of upset that she would want to keep us a secret.

"But you agreed that we should." She replied back.

"Only to please you. I don't want to keep us a secret. Amy, I love you. I don't want to ever lose you, but if we keep this up..." I stopped thinking of the idea. "I might." She kissed me.

"You will never lose me." She said as she looked into my eyes. I looked into hers. The way the light hit them made them sparkle. They were the most beautiful eyes that I will ever see. "But you are right about the secrets. I have officially had the most secret life of the American teenager. I'm tired of secrets, and we're nothing to keep secret. Ricky, I love you, and I don't want to be a secret anymore. I want the world to know about us." I smiled at that, and I kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss. I didn't want to stop kissing the most wonderful, beautiful girl in the world, but then there was Ben. He coughed and we slowly separated. We looked at him. "Um, well, um.....if you haven't noticed, um, Ricky and I are sort of a couple." She said as she left from me and went to Ben.

"Um, hi, I sort of got that." He said and mockingly smiled.

"So." Amy said.

"So." I said.

"So." Ben said. "Yeah, this was fun and all, but I've got a plane to catch tomorrow, so yeah. Bye." Ben said as he descended the stairs and exited the door.

"I love you." I said as I put a hand on her cheek.

"I love you too." She said. I bent down and kissed her. Then the phone rang.

"Oh, hold on. I'll go get it." She said as she ran to answer the phone downstairs. I went downstairs too, but first I grabbed the baby monitor out of Amy's room just in case John woke up and started crying. I sat on the couch.

"David surprised my mom with a trip to Paris, so they will be leaving tonight. That means that I'm going to be here by myself for one week." She said hinting to what I knew she wanted.

"Do you want me to stay here with you this week?" I asked knowing what she'd say.

"You know me so well." She said as she sat on my lap. I kissed her innocently at first. Just a simple kiss, but from there it turned into something different. Something that shouldn't have happened, but something that felt so right. I hope we didn't rush, and I hope nothing serious comes from it. But the first time.............................came John.


	5. Author's Note NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOON

**Hey guys…I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been extremely busy getting ready for school and haven't had a real chance to write. Plus that darn writer's block. Ugh! Ok, I just wanted to tell you that the next chapters will be up 2moro night at the latest…and yes, I did say chapters. Since I haven't written in a while, I will be giving you a double chapter. **

**:D,**

**soren919**


	6. Right Round

**I am so, so, so, so, so very sorry for the late update. I know I was supposed to have it last night, but family came by, and you know how it is. Anyways. This is one of the new chapters. Here you go!! :P **

**P.S. – My feelings about Amy/Ricky have been totally crushed. I still love the couple and I still hope they get together, but idk. And I just…ugh! I guess all I'll have is fanfics…ugh!**

Chapter 5 – Right Round

**Ricky's POV**

Last night was…amazing. I can't believe that that happened. It was better than sex with Adrian. It was better than the thought of having sex with Grace. And it was so much better than band camp. Don't get me wrong. It was special at band camp too. So special that John was conceived. But still. Our bodies were in tune with one another. It was like we were one. I can't remember the last time I felt like this. I woke up first the next day. I went over to John, and he was laughing and smiling at the spinning mobile above him. He was so cute. I still couldn't believe that I was a father. A father at 17. Wow, just a year ago I found out I was going to be a father. I hated it at first because I was having a baby with a girl I didn't even know nor care about. But now, looking back at it, I wouldn't change anything. I love him, and I love Amy. Speaking of which, I should get her up. I gently nudged her awake. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." I whispered softly.

"That was amazing." She said. "How did we even manage to make it to the bed?" She asked.

"I don't even know. All I know is that that definitely has to happen again." I said smirking. She playfully hit me in my stomach. We laughed.

"Not anytime to soon though…maybe." She said sitting up on the bed. I looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She smiled and kissed me. "Well, I think we had better get ready for school." She said getting up and going over to John. She scooped him up and took him downstairs to get them something to eat. I went and took a show and put on some clothes. Then I went downstairs to see John in his high chair eating, and Amy rummaging through the refrigerator. I snuck up on her and shook her, scaring her. She jumped and turned around almost attacking me with a pickle jar. "Oh my gosh, Ricky. Don't scare me like that." She said holding her chest with one hand, the pickle jar with the other, and breathing heavily. I could hear John giggle in the background. I turned around and smirked at him. Then I turned back around to Amy.

"Sorry." I said laughing a little. She punched my arm and frowned. But she looked at me and quickly giggled.

"I guess it was kind of funny." She said. "Wasn't it?" She asked as John as she went over to him and picked him up. John cooed and clapped.

"Looks like he thought it was funny too." I said as I tickled his stomach. He giggled hard which made Amy and I laugh.

"I should get ready for school" Amy said as she kissed my cheek and John's forehead. She went upstairs and got in the shower. Anne walked through the door.

"Anne?" I said shocked. "I thought you were going to Paris for the week." She said.

"We decided to leave tomorrow." She said as she approached us. "Hi Johnny." She said as she took him from my arms.

"Hey, Anne." I said.

"Yes, Ricky." She said looking up from John smiling.

"Can you watch John for just a few minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah. Go do what you need to do." She said. I ran up the stairs into Amy's room. She had just got out the shower and was wearing her bath towel around her. I picked her up and placed her on the bed, kissing her the entire way.

"If we keep this up, we'll be late for school." She said rubbing her finger through my hair.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." I said in between kisses. Then she pushed me off of her.

"We can't be late for school." She said sitting up.

"Yes we can." I insisted. She lovingly glared at me. I smirked. "Ok. Oh, I forgot to tell you too. Your mom is downstairs." I said as she got up.

"My mom? I thought she was going to Paris." Amy asked confused.

"She and David are, but they're leaving tomorrow." I said.

"Ugh, fine. But get out. I have to get changed." She said as she gently pushed me out the door. I didn't realize how much I liked that until I was outside of the room staring at her door. I sighed a little and went downstairs. I saw Anne tossing John in the air. He was laughing the entire time. She caught him and looked at me.

"Hey, Ricky. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said as I walked towards them. "How's my little man?" I said as I took John from her. John clapped his hands. I smiled at my son. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Amy." Anne said as Amy approached the living room.

"Hey, Mom. Ricky, we'd better get going. We don't want to be late." She said as she grabbed my hand. With my free arm, I held John. Amy grabbed his diaper bag and her backpack with her free hand. We walked to the car and strapped John in. Amy got in the passenger seat, and I got into the driver seat. We drove to the church daycare and dropped John off. Then we headed to school. We surprisingly got there twenty minutes early. I got of the car and went over and opened Amy's door. We both walked in the school hand-in-hand when we walked passed Adrian. She had an empty look on her face as she looked at us. I could tell she still wasn't over the fact that I was in love with Amy and not her, but she would eventually get over that…I hope. I walked Amy to her locker and then went over to mine. Adrian came next to me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I returned.

"So how have things been going?" She said. I knew she was trying to find something out because she just talked to me before Amy and I made love. I didn't like to use the term "had sex" with Amy. She was special. It was special. She deserved more than just "having sex".

"Good, Adrian. What do you want?" I said trying not to be rude.

"Oh, nothing. I just…um…was wondering how things were going with…you know……Amy." She said taking long pauses.

"Things are great with-" She cut me off.

"Did you sleep with her?" She said bluntly.

"Of course I slept with her. That's how John got here." I said pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"I'm talking about did you sleep with her again. You know recently." She said staring into my eyes. Her eyes didn't have the same sparkle that Amy's did. They didn't have the same love and care that Amy's did. They were sneaky, lying, cold, and fake. But they were the same eyes that lured me into her bed every night. The same eyes I loved to manipulate. The same eyes that hurt me and comforted me all at the same time. The same eyes that would forever haunt my nightmares.

"Maybe." I said.

"I know you did, Ricky. Look at her. She's glowing. Either she's using a very good bronzer, or she had sex. And trust me, Ricky. I can tell when a person had sex, or is about to have sex. And you can't fool me." She said as she left my side and walked over to Amy. I followed close behind her.

"I hope you were safe. You already have one baby, and you really don't need another one." She said. Then she walked away.

**Amy's POV**

Pregnant. I can't be pregnant. It was only two weeks ago that we had sex, and we were safe. I think. But anyways, how could this happen. I mean I just had John six months ago. I can't have another baby right now. What the hell was I thinking. I can't believe this. I'm pregnant again!! I'm pregnant again!! _I'm pregnant again!!_ I shouldn't be saying that at 16. Being pregnant one time was a stupid, yet wonderful accident. But twice?!?! I can't believe this. I cannot believe this!!

"Amy." Ricky said to me, jolting me out of my nightmare.

"Were we safe?" I asked him abruptly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Ricky. Were we safe when we…you know." I said tearing up.

"Amy, of course we were." He said. I looked over at John. He was still sleeping in his crib. I love my son, but I cannot handle another baby, especially at 16. "What's wrong? I thought we both enjoyed it."

"I…I did. But, Ricky. I'm just scared. I love John, but having another baby would be…just not good." I said looking into his eyes. They were the same eyes that lured me into the situation that caused John. They were the same eyes that haunted my dreams. They were the same untrustworthy and sneaky eyes. But they were also the same eyes who looked at our son and me with so much care. They were the same eyes that made me feel comfortable. They were the same eyes that could never look at me the way Ben did. And I loved those eyes.

"Of course not. But you have to trust me, Amy. I would never lead you wrong. I would never hurt you like that again." He said .

"I know, Ricky. I know." I said as I kissed him. Truly, last night was amazing. But if I were to get pregnant again, I just don't know what I'd do. I really didn't.

**Adrian's POV**

If this is how I'm going down, I want to go down with a fight. There's no way that this is gonna happen. I'm way too strong for this. But Ricky _makes_ me weak. There's something about him, other than his cute assets, that make me want him. I_ want_ to know him. I _want_ to love him. I _want _him. So if this is how Amy is gonna play. I'll show that bitch what I'm capable of. Ready, set, war.

**Ok, I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. Here's what I want you to do for me. I want you to hit the button below that says review and make a writer feel good….lol. I want at least 10 reviews before I continue. Thanks guys.**

**Don't forget**

ꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜ


	7. Decisions to Make, Chance to Take

**Ok, guys. You did it. You topped the 10 review mark, and get this, in LESS THAN 24 HOURS!! So because of that, I'm giving you another chapter. Here's chapter seven, "Decisions to Make, Chance to Take". **

Chapter 7 – Decisions to Make, Chances to Take

**Amy's POV**

My mom left for Paris not too long ago, and I sat on the couch waiting for Ricky to come to my house after he got off work. John was upstairs sleeping, and my mind was racing about lots of things. My nightmare continually played in my head. I couldn't believe that this could actually happen again. We were safe. That's what Ricky told me. I can't believe that I can't believe him anymore. How could he lie to me like that? How could he lie about a situation like this? Just then, Ricky walked through the door. Immediately I got up and walked over to him. "I thought you said we were safe." I said bluntly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"When we had sex, you said we were safe. Ricky, I don't believe that we were safe." I said beginning to tear up.

"Amy, what's wrong. Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked looking worried.

"Yes, Ricky." I said waiting for him to say it.

"Are you trying to tell me that you…that you…that you're pregnant." He said

"I think." I said looking down.

"You think?" He asked.

"Look I haven't been feeling well, and I haven't take the test…alright?!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell, but I…I just felt bad. I didn't want to go through this twice at my young age. I'm only 16!

"Ok, ok. Well um. First things first. We need to find out if you're pregnant or not. Then we can decide what to do from there." Ricky said with concern on his face. He was starting to turn red. I don't blame him.

"Ok." I said. We took John over to my dad's house so that Ashley could watch him.

"I know." She said when she opened the door.

"You know?" I said pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"I know that you think you're pregnant." She said taking John from me.

"Wh-what?" I said stuttering.

"I heard you yell something about you not feeling well and you haven't taken the test. I'm not dumb Amy, but you sure are." She said taking the diaper bag and closing the door. I stood there in shock at first, but then I turned to Ricky and he shrugged. I just blew it off and we walked back to the car. We drove to the drug store and went down to the aisle with the pregnancy tests.

"Um, which one are you gonna choose." Ricky said scanning the different tests.

"I don't know. I forgot the one I chose with John. Um…let's get this one." I said pointing to the most expensive one. My theory was that if we got the most expensive one, we would get the best results. We got up to the cashier and she rang up our items. The cashier looked up at us.

"How old are you two." She asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"Um, why?" I asked rudely.

"Because you two look young to be having a baby." She shot back as she put a hand on her hip.

"Well, if you should know, I'm sixteen and he's seventeen." I said not looking at her.

"Having your first child at sixteen is gonna be hard. Good luck." She said.

"Actually…never mind." I said. She put our stuff in the bag and looked at us.

"Actually, what?" She said as she put the other hand on her hip.

"This might be our second child." I said. She just looked at us for a moment before she replied.

"Ok. I don't have an answer for that one. Just…think about things." She said as she handed us our bag. We went outside and got in the car. We drove home and went in the house. We went upstairs to my room. I went to my bathroom and took the test. I waited for a few minutes.

"Amy. What did it say?" Ricky said from outside the door. I could tell he was pacing because I could hear his footsteps come closer then recede. I looked at the test, and still no results. I waited for one more minute and then looked at the test. I opened the bathroom door and stared at Ricky. He stared at me. And we just stared at each other for a few minutes. I held the test up and we looked at it. Usually, couples are excited to see the positive sign on the pregnancy test. Some couples are overjoyed when they see the positive sign. But when you're sixteen, it's the last thing you want to see. Ricky sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands. I sat on my bed and started to cry. Ricky came over to me and held me in his arms. We just sat like that for twenty minutes. "Amy, we have to deal with this." He said.

"I know. I know. I just can't believe that we're pregnant…_again_." I said burying my head in his chest. He caressed my back.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Amy. I'm so sorry." He said.

"No, don't be. It was my fault too. But Ricky, why did you lie to me?" I said sitting up. "Why did you tell me we were safe when we weren't?"

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you. It's just that I thought you would freak out if I told you, and then you'd break up with me or something." He said.

"Ricky, I love you. I wouldn't break up with you. I would be extremely mad at you, but I wouldn't break up with you." I said.

"I know. If I would've told you, you could have done something to prevent _this_ from happening. Like the morning after pill, or something." Ricky said.

"Yeah, I could've." I said.

"I knew I should've gotten fixed the first time." Ricky said hitting his head.

"What if you wanted more kids?" I said lying back next to him.

"I don't know. I just…Amy." He said putting his arm around me and pulling me close to him. And for the rest of the night we just cuddled. The next day, me and Ricky got ready for school and picked up John from Ashley. Ricky took John back over to my house and I talked to Ashley.

"So?" She asked as we stood at the door.

"I'm pregnant." I said waiting for her reply.

"I knew it." She said sighing and shaking her head.

"Yeah. And soon everyone will know." I said.

"How far along are you?" She said.

"About two and a half weeks." I said. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know how to feel. I didn't even know if it was real.

"Well, Amy. You know Mom and Dad are gonna kill you when they find out." She said.

"Yeah, well, they might not get a chance to find out. I can't be pregnant. So maybe I just won't."


	8. Ready, Set, War

**Ok, let's discuss the episode "Hot Nuts" for a minute or two. Ok, was it me or did you get pissed the hell off when Ricky told Amy that he loved Adrian. I think that he loves having sex with her and not her. Or maybe it's both, but still. This episode was a 8/10 for me. I was disappointed when Ricky was talking to Amy on the phone. I was soooo disappointed when Ben was talking to Amy on the phone. The only upside to this episode was that George and Anne are having a baby boy. AAWWW! Ok, anyways. I was glad when Amy held her ground against the evil bitch, Adrian. I just wanted to slap the mess out of her. Ugh, I hate her so much. And two more episodes to the season finale?! It's only been a month!! Ugh! I cannot wait until 2010 to see the new episodes…it's driving me crazy. Next weeks episode looks like a big disappointment though. I heard that Amy was gonna break up with Ben and get with some dude named Jimmy. The only upside is that Amy is breaking up with Ben. I hate Ben. I hate Adrian. I'm starting to hate Ricky because he's being an idiot with this whole Adrian situation. And Ashley is starting to get on my nerves a little with her pushiness…but I still love her. Ugh again! Ok, anyways. This is Chapter 8, "Ready, Set, War." It's gonna take some quotes from "Hot Nuts". Basically this is my take on the episode, but conformed to fit with my story. **

**Thanks, soren919**

**P.S. – Don't forget to review my little rant and my story…lol.**

**P.P.S. – Wow, guys. 53 Reviews. I am sooooooo happy to hear reviews and thank you guys sooo much. Special thanks to caoanhp949, :D, Candice, smitty235, t, Maiqu, hollowmeadow, kristinababes, and a whole bunch of other people. You guys have made writing fanfics worth while…keep it up :P!**

**Chapter 8 – Ready, Set, War.**

**Amy's POV**

Ricky and I walked through the doors of Grant High hand in hand. He walked me to my locker, kissed me, and headed to his locker down the hall. I was putting books in my locker when Adrian came and stood next to me.

"Hello, Amy." She said crossing her arms.

"Adrian." I said not looking at her.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that you can have him. I don't want or need him anymore." She said.

"He doesn't want or need you anymore either, Adrian. So are we done here?" I said turning to face her.

"No, we're not done here. Be careful, Amy. Because I know Ricky. I know him better than anyone. And he will leave you, and come back to me. And when he does, I will receive him with open arms. Or should I say open legs." She said smirking. I couldn't believe she had the audacity to say that to me.

"I thought you didn't want or need him anymore." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh, well played Amy. But he will never really love you, Amy. You ruined his life." She said. I wanted to snatch her up right there but I knew I couldn't fight because of the situation I was in. But had this been three weeks ago, she would've been mine.

"Well, he does love me because having babies together gives Ricky and me a deeper bond than you and he ever had. He loves me Adrian. He loves me more than anything except his son." I said crossing my arms and smiling.

"Did you say having _babies_?" She said. Shit! I did say babies. I don't know how I'm going to recover from this.

"Um…no?" I said being so obvious.

"Did he knock little Amy up again?" She said mockingly. Again, I wanted to snatch her up, but because of the little situation that she now knew about, I couldn't. Thank goodness Ricky came to where we were.

"That's enough, Adrian." He said sternly.

"Enough of what, Ricky? I didn't do anything." Adrian said getting upset.

"I heard what you said. And that's none of your business." He said putting his arm around me.

"So it's true." She said. I could see the hurt in her eyes although she had no real reason to feel hurt. They had been officially broken up for about a month now. And in that month Ricky and I conceived another baby which was still hard to believe.

"Like I said, Adrian. That's none of your business." He said as he took my hand, and we walked away.

"Amy, why did you tell her?" He said to me as we walked outside to the courtyard.

"It slipped. I didn't even say it really. All I said was that having babies gives Ricky and I a deeper bond, and she heard the babies part." I said looking into his brown eyes. "I'm sorry." I said. He pulled me into a hug.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. We wouldn't even be in this situation if I didn't pressure you into having sex with me." He said.

_Flashback_

"_Amy, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Ricky said as he stopped kissing me._

"_No, Ricky. I want to. Please don't stop." I said pulling his head back down so that our lips met. He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He kept kissing me. Before I knew it, our clothes were off. He kissed my lips and moved down to my neck. From there it was to my chest and then to my stomach. Then he went back up to my lips. God, his lips felt good. They were soft and sweet. This was so much better than kissing Ben. Ben……why am I thinking of him in a time like this. Anyways, OH! He bit my bottom lip so gently, but so passionately. My hands glided up and down his back as his body was on top of mine moving faster and faster. Then, he lifted me up and carried me upstairs. He placed me on the bed, placed his body on mine, and continued where he left off. I didn't want it to stop. I wanted this moment to last forever, but as they say good things come to an end. Then his body was hard on top of mine and his breathing got heavy. It was silent. All you could hear was our kissing and heavy breathing. That was great. That was really great. _

_End Flashback_

"Ricky, it's not your fault." I said looking into his brown eyes. "We're in love, and we made the decision to have sex together."

"I know, but I still can't believe we're having another baby. John's barely seven months old and we're having yet _another_ baby." Ricky said putting his forehead on my locker.

"We might not." I said. He scrunched his eyebrows and looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about abortion." I said not looking at him. When he didn't answer, I looked at him. He looked pissed, confused, and hurt all at the same time.

"What?!" He said louder.

"Ricky, it's not an easy decision, but it's one I think that is best right now." I said tearing up. He laughed and turned around. Then he looked at me and hit my locker. I jumped a little.

"You are not doing that, Amy!" He yelled. I saw him choke up.

"Ricky, this is the best thing right now!" I said as I tried to get him to calm down.

"What?! Killing our baby is the best decision!!" He yelled. "What if the best decision is to raise both John and the new baby, huh?! What if the best decision was to not abort _our_ baby? What if the best decision is to keep the baby, Amy?!" He said. I started to cry. I couldn't take this. I couldn't take him yelling at me like this about something like this. I just didn't want this to be happening.

"Ricky, I don't know what to do." I said. Ricky wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I buried my face in his shoulder and just cried. I didn't want to cry, but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't believe this was happening again. But I knew that I couldn't run or hide from this. I had to grow up and face responsibility.

"Amy, we'll get through this. But you are not aborting my baby." Ricky said as he held me even closer. I didn't think it was possible to hold a person so tight, but it was………and it felt good.

"I know, Ricky. I was just thinking about abortion. I don't want to-" He cut me off.

"Then don't. Amy, I want you to move in with me. Amy, I want to raise this baby together. We can raise John and this baby…as a family."


	9. Smash Into You

Chapter 9 – Smash Into You

**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that with school coming up, I will be able to update more often. I know you might be asking…What? But during the school year I usually stay on the computer with homework all the time. And I might stray from that and just start writing…lol. Anyways, I want to know your opinion. Should Amy and Ricky have a baby girl or a baby boy? And what should their names be? Please tell me what you think. Thanks **

Four Weeks later…

Anne and David came back from Paris, and Amy still didn't tell Anne about her pregnancy. Anne and David broke up, and Anne and George have gotten back together. Adrian moved in next door, and Ashley and George moved back in. George and Anne are gonna have a baby boy in less than two months.

**Amy's POV**

Ricky and I were making out on the couch. Lately, I've been incredibly attracted to Ricky. We haven't had sex though, just passionate lip-locking. I guess the hormones from the pregnancy were starting to take over. "Breathe." Ashley said coming downstairs. As I pulled away from Ricky's lips, I stared at Ashley as she walked towards the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen, I looked at Ricky and I started kissing again.

"Stay the night." He said in between kisses.

"What?" I said pulling apart.

"Stay the night with me. I figured since the sonogram was tomorrow and you'll be moving in soon, you can just stay tonight." He said putting the hair in my face behind my ear. I looked into those captivating eyes, and I couldn't say no.

"Ok. I'll stay the night with you." I said. When I said that, he kissed me again. Then, my mom came in. She cleared her throat in an effort to get us to stop, but that made the kiss deeper.

"Amy!" She said clapping her hands. We pulled apart.

"Oh, hi mom." I said knowing she was there the entire time.

"Don't "oh, hi mom" me. You knew I was there the whole time." She said crossing her arms. "I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready. Ricky are you staying for dinner?" She asked Ricky.

"Sure." He said.

"Mom, can I go over Ricky's tonight?" I asked her knowing she would say no.

"I don't know, Amy. You might take this kissing thing a little too far. And we all know you don't need another baby." She said. Me and Ricky looked at her. Little did she know…little did she know. "One night, Amy." She said. That was all I needed…one night…………for now. We ate dinner; fed John and got him ready to leave, and we left.

**Ricky's POV**

Amy and I were in my (soon to be our) apartment lying down on the couch watching a movie. John was asleep in his bassinet, and we were silent. "What should we name the baby?" Amy asked breaking the silence.

"We're keeping the baby?" I asked looking at her.

"Ricky, it'll be hard, but I think we can do it. I hope we can do it. I mean, I've gone completely bananas with just John. But two babies……I guess with us living together, it'll be better." She said sitting up.

"Yeah, it definitely will." I said kissing her. "So, if it's a boy, I think we should name him………………James." I said excitedly.

"I like James. But it might be a girl too. Maybe…Anna." She said looking into my eyes.

"I like Anna. Anna Underwood. James Underwood. Hey, maybe we'll have twins." I said smiling. Amy looked at me with a death glare. "I'm just kidding." I quickly said wiping the smile off of my face.

"Yeah. Two babies will be enough." She said.

"Yeah, you're right. We'd better get to sleep though. We have the doctor's appoint tomorrow after school, and we get our first sonogram." I said standing up smiling. I took her hand and we headed to the bedroom.

_The Next Day…_

**Amy's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and was startled by Ricky staring right at me. "Good morning, beautiful." He said as he greeted me with a kiss.

"Good morning." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Are you ready for today?" He said as he sat up.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I said sitting up also. I went and took a shower. To be honest, I still wasn't sure about this. I really didn't know about having another baby, but hey. You've gotta roll with the punches. I got out of the shower and got dressed. Then I woke John up and got him ready as well. By that time Ricky was out of the shower and put on clothes. We hopped in the car and dropped John off at daycare. Then we headed to school. When we got there we walked into the building again, hand-in-hand. As usual we headed to my locker first; Ricky kissed me, and then headed to his locker. Then Grace came next to me.

"Hi, Amy. How are you feeling today?" She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her hand and then back at her.

"Um, I'm great. Can you like remove your hand. I'm sorry, it's just personal space issues." I said as I looked at her hand again.

"Oh, sorry. I get that a lot. But anyways, Adrian told me you're pregnant." Grace said whispering the word pregnant.

"Yes, Grace. I'm pregnant." I said crossing my arms.

"So you admit it." Adrian said as she came behind Grace. "I knew it. And you call me a slut." She said.

"Adrian, I know you are a slut, slut." I said abrasively looking her up and down.

"Big words from a girl who's PREGNANT!!" Adrian said yelling to everyone in the hallway. I gasped and looked at all the people staring at me. So many thoughts ran through my head. I wanted to punch her; I wanted to run; I wanted to cry; I wanted to yell. I didn't know what to do. I guess it was time to fess up.

"That's right, Adrian. I'm pregnant, and with you ex's baby. How about that?" I said and walked away. I could feel Adrian eyes on my back, but I just kept walking. I still felt like crying because I was embarrassed a little. I could hear Ricky yelling in back of me at Adrian and Grace. I didn't feel bad. I didn't turn around either. I just went to my first class. The day went by quickly and before I knew it, Ricky and I were on our way to the doctor's appointment.

"I'm sorry, Amy." Ricky said as we came to the light. I could tell he was sorry because it was written on his face.

"Ricky. It's not your fault. It's that hateful bitch, Adrian, who should be sorry." I said in disgust.

"Whoa, pregnancy hormones kicking in already." Ricky said laughing. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I'm six weeks pregnant. Of course I'm hormonal." I said. Ricky held the steering wheel with one hand and grabbed my hand with the other.

"I love you, Amy. And I'm glad we're having another baby." Ricky said.

"I wasn't too happy at first, but I'm feeling better about it now. I know we can do it. I hope we can do it." I said stroking my thumb up and down his hand. It was only a few minutes later that we arrived at the hospital. We walked in and went to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, I'm Amy Juergens. I have an appointment with Dr. Matthews for a sonogram." I said looking at Ricky.

"Oh, hi, Amy. You're right on time. You can have a seat right over there. You just need to fill out some paperwork while I see if she's in any appointments." The receptionist said while handing me a clipboard.

"Ok." I said taking the clipboard as Ricky and I walked to the waiting area. We looked up at all the couples there. There were 4 of them and they all to be in they're thirties. I felt kind of weird being here at only 16 having my SECOND child, but I had to get over that. What's done is done. As much as I hated to say it, what's done is done. Ricky and I filled out the paperwork and turned it into the receptionist.

"It's gonna be ok." Ricky said putting his arm around me.

"Amy Juergens?" The receptionist said standing up. Ricky and I stood up.

"That's me." Ricky and I said approaching the desk.

"Dr. Matthews will see you now." She said as she showed us the way to the room.

"Thank you." I said as we walked back to the room. As we got back to the room, I was greeted by a soft voice.

"Hi, Amy. I'm Dr. Matthews, and I will be doing your sonogram today. So if you could just have a seat, I'm going to ask you some questions before we get started."

"Ok." I said as I sat next to Ricky.

"Now, Amy. Is this your first child?" She asked sitting across from us.

"No. I had a baby about seven months ago." I said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Ok, are you the father of both children?" She asked Ricky.

"Yes, I am." Ricky said holding my hand.

"Amy, are you allergic to anything?" She asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Ok. Now, Amy, did you have any complications in your pregnancy with your first child, and if so, what were they?" She asked me.

"No, I didn't have any complications. Just regular things like backaches, swollen ankles, morning sickness…stuff like that." I answered.

"Ok, Amy. Now I want you to lie down on this bed and lift up your shirt above your stomach." She said. I was kind of nervous at first, but then I just did what she said. Ricky stayed in his chair. He looked extremely nervous. "Ok, now it's gonna feel a little cold now, and you might feel slight pressure." She said as she applied jell to the transducer. Then she rubbed it across my stomach. A few minutes later, we heard a gushing sound. Ricky got up and went over to where I was.

"Is everything ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine." Dr. Matthews said smiling. "That's the baby's heartbeat." I looked at Ricky, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Wow. That's my baby." He said. I was tearing up.

"Do you guys want a picture?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Ricky said proudly.

"Ok, I'll get your picture ready and get you cleaned up." She said as she printed out a picture. Then she cleaned off of my stomach and I went back over to Ricky. I hugged him for what seemed like an eternity as we cried tears of joy and happiness. It was the best moment of my life…next to holding John in my arms for the first time. "Here's your picture." She said handing us the picture. We looked at it for like twenty minutes. There was actually proof that there was a baby inside of me. "Ok, thank you two for coming in today. I would like you two back in here in about a month to find out the sex of the baby, and to see how long the baby is."

"Ok. Thanks." I said as we left. We walked back to the car and went to pick up John. Once we picked him up, we went back to my house. We walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. "I'm extremely hungry." I said rummaging through the refrigerator. I found a salami sandwich and pulled it out and started eating.

"Easy tiger." Ricky said as I had my mouth full of sandwich. I swallowed the food and laughed a little. Ricky went over and fed John. He took the picture out of his pocket.

"Look, John. That's your baby brother or sister." Ricky said showing John the picture. John giggled and laughed. He was so cute.

"Let's go get you ready for your nap." I said going over to John and picking him up. Ricky followed behind me and we went to the nursery. I sat down in the chair and rocked John to sleep. Ricky sat on the floor in front of me. Soon, John drifted off to sleep. I put him in his crib and Ricky and I went into my room. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to me. As we were about to kiss…

"_AMY!!!!!"_…my mother yelled my name.

**Ok. I this is like one of the longest chapters I've every really written, so I'm very proud of myself. Ok, anyways. I really want to know if they should have a boy or a girl. I know that another story sounds almost like mine with the pregnancy thing, but I just want to clear things up. I'm really not trying to copy off of anyone else. If anything sounds similar, trust me. I had no intention…ok, now that that's off my chest, I really want your feedback…I would like at **_**least**_** 15 reviews before I continue. I love to hear reviews and it really boosts my writing to hear from you guys…ok here's a small sneak peak for the next chapter, "Discovered". **

_SNEAK PEAK!!!_

_**Ricky's POV**_

_Amy was sleeping in bed and I came downstairs to get something to eat. Then someone knocked at the back door. I opened it and it was Adrian…ugh! _

"_Hi, neighbor. Can I borrow some sugar?" Adrian said tilting her head to the side._

"_What are you making?" I asked not really caring what she said._

"_Something sweet…and hot…and creamy." She said seductively._

"_Oh really?" I said crossing my arms._

"_Really. And I was thinking that maybe you could come and have something sweet…and hot…and creamy with me." She said rubbing my arm._

"_I don't know Adrian, you know. I think I might be diabetic." I said sarcastically._

"_Well after tonight…" She started approaching me, "you won't be." She said. And then she crashed her lips on mine._

"_Ricky!" Someone said behind me. I turned around……………_


	10. Are You Listening?

**Ok, hey guys. I just want to say thank you for the story alerts and reviews and sorry for the VERY long wait…this story is gonna change a little in the next few chapters. A few are that Griffin is gonna be in the story, Ashley is in the garage, George and Anne are back together, and Adrian is next door to Amy…OH, and we can't forget about…ROBIE!!! Also, I changed the chapter a lot from what the previews said. And a few other things…**

**Chapter 10 – Are You Listening?**

**

* * *

**

_"Let's go get you ready for your nap." I said going over to John and picking him up. Ricky followed behind me and we went to the nursery. I sat down in the chair and rocked John to sleep. Ricky sat on the floor in front of me. Soon, John drifted off to sleep. I put him in his crib and Ricky and I went into my room. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to me. As we were about to kiss…_

_"__AMY!!!!!"__…my mother yelled my name._

Now…

**Ricky's POV**

I looked at Amy and she looked at me. "Ricky." She said letting go of my shirt and stepping back to look me in the eye.

"Yeah." I said. I didn't know what was about to happen. Either she was gonna blow up on me or she was gonna ask me calmly why her mother would be yelling her name. Either way, something was up.

"Where's the sonogram picture?" She said folding her arms.

"Um…it's…um…it's right here in my back pocket." I said. I pulled it out of my pocket and showed it to her. "See, now don't you feel bad for not trusting me." I said going in to kiss her. She giggled against my lips.

"Then, why is my mom calling me?" She said stepping back and sitting on her bed.

"AMY!!!!!! Come here now!" Anne called from downstairs. We both ran downstairs hand in hand.

"Yes, mom?" Amy asked when we got into the kitchen.

"Why is Ashley in the garage making out with Griffin?" Anne said. Amy and I both looked at each other smiling.

_2 weeks later_

**Amy's POV**

_2 weeks after the first doctor appointment a lot has changed. My parents found out I was pregnant, and they actually took it very well. Griffin and Ashley have began…dating? Adrian and Ben had sex to get back and Ricky and I, and now…she's pregnant!! Adrian's parents are furious at her, but still found time to get married. Grace and Jack are back together…again. And my ex-best friends, Madison and Lauren, are living a very horrible life…serves them right after the way they've been treating me._

"Amy, wake up." said Ashley who was shaking the crap out of me.

"Ashley, be gentle. I am pregnant." I said sitting up against my headboard. She hasn't been too supportive of me since I got pregnant again.

"Yeah, again…now get up. We're all going to the mall today, then to the park." She said leaving my room. "Get up." She said as she was about to walk out of the door.

"Ashley!" I yelled at her before she got too far down the hall.

"What?" She said furiously walking back into my room.

"What is your problem lately? Are you mad at me?!"

"No, of course not. Why would I be mad at my pregnant-for-the-second-time sister?" She said about to leave the room again.

"You don't think this is hard for me?! I'm pregnant again! I could really use your support because Ashley…I need it. I'm just asking you to help me out here. You don't understand how hard it is for me to be pregnant again! I have an eight month old baby, and now I'm gonna have another one. Gosh, Ashley!" I said beginning to let the tears fall. I stood up and trembled a little bit. "Ouch." I said putting my hand over my stomach. Ashley ran over and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" She said helping me onto my bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shrugging from her. I looked into her eyes bitterly.

"I was trying to help." She said loudly looking away from me. "I do understand Amy…but what I don't understand is why you would make the same stupid mistake twice."

"John is not a mistake, and neither is this baby. They just came at bad times…THAT'S ALL! Now get out." I said sternly. I wasn't gonna try to stand up again because I know I was just gonna do the same thing over again.

"Fine, Amy." She said walking out again. She stopped at the door and looked at me. "Just know this Amy. Everyone is not gonna understand you all the time because it _takes_ time. Just like with Adrian's pregnancy. I don't understand that. You don't understand that. Ricky doesn't understand that. Ben doesn't understand that. Her parents don't understand that. His parents don't understand that. Our parents don't understand that. Hell, even Ricky's boss doesn't understand that." She said walking out of the room.

I just sat there. I knew she was right. No one would understand this. I mean, I got pregnant for the second time in a year. And I couldn't blame Ashley because she was there for me when I had John, and she's gonna be here for me again…it just takes time.

"Amy?" I heard a voice say down the hallway. Then I heard footsteps, and then my door was being swung open. It was Ricky.

"Hey." I said looking at him slightly. I was still thinking about what Ashley said.

"Ashley told me that you weren't feeling too well and I was wondering what was wrong. Is everything ok, baby?" He said. I immediately looked into his eyes. That's the first time I think he ever called me baby. I smiled at him and motioned for him to come over. He sat on my bed and I immediately kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked smiling against my lips.

"You called me baby." I said looking into his eyes. He stared at me and started kissing me again. I groaned.

"What's wrong. Did I do something?" He asked worried.

"No, no. You didn't do anything. My lower back is just hurting, and I've been having cramps for a few days." I said still groaning.

"We should go to the doctor." He said standing me up slowly.

"No, I'm…"

* * *

**Uh Oh! What's gonna happen to Amy...what's gonna happen to the baby...review to find out. :D**


	11. Pain and Misery

**Ch. 11 - Pain and Misery.**

_"We should go to the doctor." He said standing me up slowly._

_"No, I'm…"_

**Ricky's POV**

Then she cut off in mid sentence and fainted right in my arms. Then…I saw blood, down there. I panicked and laid her gently on the floor as I grabbed my cell phone. "Ashley! George! Anne!" I called loudly as I dialed 911. I couldn't lose Amy, and I couldn't lose our baby. This can't be happening!

"This is 911. State your emergency." The operator said.

"What's going on?!" Anne said as she and George came into the room. They looked down at her and Anne shrieked. "Oh my gosh!" She said as she ran down to Amy. "Amy, sweetie. It's mom. Wake up!" She said shaking her gently…no response.

"Yes, yes, my girlfriend, Amy Juergens, just fainted. She's pregnant and she's bleeding…down there." I said as calmly as I could. I couldn't believe this was happening. What _was_ happening?!

"What's going on here?" Ashley said as she came into the room. Her reaction was the same as Anne's when she got here.

"What the hell happened Ricky?!" George said as I got off the phone with the 911 operator.

"She just fainted! And then she started bleeding…this is all my fault." I said standing up. My face was red and I could barely see with my eyes clouded up with tears. I ran downstairs and out the front door waiting for the ambulance. I was mad…at myself. I kicked the bushes; I kicked the grass; I kicked my car door and wheel. I did this to her! I got her pregnant…again! I KNEW I should've gotten fixed when I got her pregnant the first time…but damn! Why does everything _bad_ happen to me, I mean, I know I do my share of shit, but why?! Then the ambulance pulled up.

"Where is she?" The ambulance guy said as he and his partner wheeled a gurney out of the truck.

"She's upstairs, down the hall, and two doors to the left." I said not looking at them. I kneeled down and let my emotions take over. I cried for what seemed like forever, when in reality it was about 2 minutes because that's when they wheeled Amy down.

"We're taking her to Memorial Hospital. You can follow us." The ambulance guy said as he and his partner wheeled Amy into the ambulance. She looked so helpless…and pale. And I felt so guilty. George and Anne were in the ambulance and Ashley, with John, rode with me to the hospital. The car ride was shorter than I thought it would be, but still waaaayyy too long. Then ambulance had beaten us to the hospital when I parked. Ashley, George, Anne, John, and I all waited in the lobby for further information. After about an hour, the doctor came out with a somber look on his face, and that worried me. That worried the hell out of me. This scared me more than when Bob taught me "how to be a man". This scared me more than when I found out that Amy was pregnant the first time. This scared me more…than…_anything_.

"Can I speak to the father?" He said looking at me. I nodded and gave John to Ashley. Then, I stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"What's going on?" I said trying to keep my composure. I knew it was gonna be bad…I just _KNEW_ it.

"Well…it seems that…the baby didn't make it…I'm so sorry." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and just let the tears come. My eyes turned red and my face was flushed. I walked out of the building kicking a garbage can as I did. I walked to my car, got in, and broke down. I…I can't even…_begin_ to explain what I was thinking. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were supposed to be a happy family. But happiness comes at a price. And this price is too much to bear.

"Ricky." I heard someone say knocking on the passenger window. I looked up to see George. He motioned for me to open the door, so I did, and he got in. We just sat awkwardly for about 2 minutes. "I'm really sorry." He said patting my shoulder.

"Don't be. It's my fault anyway. If I would have never taken things that far back at band camp, then we wouldn't be in this situation. But this is me, and I ruin people's lives, so hey, don't feel sorry for me." I said not looking up at him. I couldn't look at him.

"Ricky. I don't understand you sometimes. You're going all the way back to band camp? That was a year ago! Let it go!" He said. "We forgave you for that because it gave us a beautiful grandson, and we forgive you for this too. It wasn't your fault."

"But…"

"Ricky, it wasn't your fault. And oddly, we still love you." George said as he opened my car door and got out. After all I put this family through, they still forgive me. I still couldn't go in there though. I knew Anne and Ashley were a wreck, and I couldn't take that right now.


	12. Us Against

**BEEN A LONG TIME! I know…sorry. Well, the sneak peak in chapter 9 was meant for chapter 10, but hey…we'll throw it in chapter 11…haha, thanks to everyone who's positively reviewed this story and for alerting…and what not…thanks again.**

**soren919**

**Chapter 11 – Us Against…**

**

* * *

**

**Ricky's POV**

Well, it's been a month since the death of our baby. Amy's still kind of down and I just don't know how to make her feel better. This wasn't supposed to happen in the first place, so maybe this was a good thing…in a way. Or on the other hand, God could be punishing us for doing this. We should've been more careful. We should've been…safer…but we couldn't help the miscarriage. Doctors say that it was either Amy or the baby. And I'm kind of glad it was the baby instead of Amy. My baby would've been a girl…yep…my daughter. But there were other plans. I hope to have more children with Amy…this is just a test in our relationship.

"Ricky?" Amy called out from her room. I left John's room to check on her. "It's hard." She said standing at the window. "We haven't…we haven't really talked about our daughter since…"

"I know." I said somberly. I walked over to her and put my arm around her. "But it'll be ok."

"No!" She said shoving my arm off. "We should be cuddling our daughter and changing diapers and picking out baby clothes for her. Not…not going to put flowers on her grave." She said sitting on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Baby, I know. Trust me. I feel terrible. You don't think I know, Amy? Oh, I know. But there was nothing…we…could…do. Even if you lasted through the pregnancy, it would've come down to you or the baby. And I'd be damned if I'll let you die."

"At least she would've been here." Amy said letting the tears come. I kneeled down in front of her and wiped her eyes.

"Don't cry. And no. I wouldn't be able to look into her face and see your brown eyes…I couldn't watch her grow up to be as beautiful as you. I couldn't survive it, Ames." I said. I didn't notice, but a tear had fallen from my eye too. Amy wiped it away and rubbed my cheek. I kissed her hand and stood up.

"Ricky. I need you right now." She said vulnerably.

"I need you too, Amy." I said. She got up and put her arms around my neck and held on tight. I held her waist and we just embraced one another.

It was 9 o' clock and Amy was sleeping in bed, so I came downstairs to get something to eat. Then someone knocked at the back door. I opened it and it was Adrian…ugh!

"Hi, neighbor. Can I borrow some sugar?" Adrian said tilting her head to the side.

"What are you making?" I asked not really caring what she said.

"Something sweet…and hot…and creamy." She said seductively.

"Oh really?" I said crossing my arms.

"Really. And I was thinking that maybe you could come and have something sweet…and hot…and creamy with me." She said rubbing my arm.

"I don't know Adrian, you know. I think I might be diabetic." I said sarcastically.

"Well after tonight…" She started approaching me, "you won't be." She said. And then she crashed her lips on mine.

"Ricky!" Someone said behind me. I turned around to see George shaking his head. I pushed Adrian away.

"It's not what you think, Mr. Juergens." I said.

"Adrian, I think you need to leave." George said as he approached us. He went to the door and opened it. She went out the door and turned around to say something, but George slammed it in her face. She turned around and went back to her house.

"George." I said. "It's not what you think."

"I know. I heard the whole conversation. Trust me."

"Thanks, George." I said. I went back upstairs, hungry. I opened the door and saw Amy peacefully sleeping. It made me feel good to know that I had this wonderful girl to love. And I know we'll get through our struggles, happily…in the end.

* * *

**There it is…chapter 11. lol, hope you enjoyed and review! :D**

**soren919**


End file.
